Don't Mess With My Love
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: This Is a songfic featuring the song Don't Mess With My Love by M2M. I really like this song so I decided to write a songfic on it. But just to tell you, this is like, really....depressing and strange. If you really really like Sora, don't read this becau


Don't Mess With My Love-a songfic featuring the song from M2M. Hold on, what was I on when I wrote this??  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. (In her bedroom narrating)  
  
Everyone's talking about it... The new couple: Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi. I've heard it a thousand times. How they're perfect for each other, how they belonged together. Practically the exact same things they said when Matt and I first began. Sora, how could you do this to me? And you call yourself my friend?  
  
'I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong   
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong   
You moved right in behind my back   
Everyone knows friends don't do that.'   
  
You want to hear the story? Well, what can I say? Matt and I have been going out for about a few years. We graduated from college and have been seeing each other. We were so happy. Especially after we got engaged. A few months later, we planned to get married. Back then, Sora was still my best friend and was going out with Tai. Tai was going to be the best man and Sora was going to be the maid of honor. Us four always planned everything together. We were what people used to call "The group to be with".  
  
'I thought you were somebody I could trust   
You always said you were happy for us   
How could you go and break my heart?   
When you knew all along he was mine from the start'  
  
I should've seen it. But she just kept confusing me. She acted so glad and always said that she was looking forward to our wedding. But I should've seen how they got closer and closer everytime we met. How Sora was drifting apart from Tai... But then I thought that she'd never do anything like that. She knew that he was mine, but I guess she didn't care... I got really tired and went on a weekend vacation before our wedding. I thought I could trust her to stay away from him.  
  
'He is everything to me   
And you know we're meant to be   
He's my baby   
Don't mess with my love   
Take everything I own   
Ooh just leave that boy alone   
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my   
Mess with my love   
Don't mess with my love'   
  
My ex and my best friend, I could've never imagined. *sighs* Why couldn't she've stayed away from him? Why couldn't she've taken something else? *Tears comes rolling in*  
  
'You came right over and looked in my eyes   
You said the stories were rumors and lies   
And I wish I could believe in you   
But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth'   
  
When I came back, I began to hear rumors about Matt and Sora seeing each other. I really didn't believe it. I thought I knew that they'd never do this to me. I needed some reassurance. So Sora came over and told me not to listen to those stories. She told me that they were perfectly innocent. I listened to her because I still trusted her as my best friend. So I ignored everything and went on preparing the wedding.  
  
Then, at the rehearsal, everything burst. When we were taking a break from rehearsing, Matt and Sora stayed in the room alone and they told me that they needed to talk. I left them alone and then remembered that I forgot my purse in there also. As I opened the door I saw the rumors come true.... Matt was holding Sora in his arms, kissing her. I stood there, still shocked. She was supposed to be my best friend and she lied to me...  
  
Matt came over to me and told me straight in the eye the she fell in love with Sora and Sora fell in love with him. He was going to tell me this when? I saw Tai staring at Sora. I guess he's the only one who knows how I feel. I slapped Matt across the face and ran straight home....  
  
'He is everything to me   
And you know we're meant to be   
He's my baby   
Don't mess with my love  
Take everything I own   
Ooh just leave that boy alone   
He's my baby   
Don't mess with my   
Mess with my love   
Don't mess with my love'  
  
I hate the world. I hate Sora. I hate Matt. I hate everything. Why did this have to happen to me? I cried and cried with my head buried into my pillow. I got up and looked at my own reflection. I still had my wedding gown on and my hair was still neatly in a bun. But it was all different now. I'm just plain old Mimi Tachikawa again.  
  
'Friends don't do what you do   
There's no excuse   
I'm so confused   
I thought you cared about me   
But now I see   
All you care about is you'   
  
I looked over at a picture of me and Sora. We were at the Odaiba Park together. It was taken when we were seniors at Odaiba High, but we still looked the same. We were both smiling ear to ear because we just began to go out with Tai and Matt. She had her arms around my neck and we both winked playfully at the camera. She rested her head on mine and I looked up at her. We were leaning on each other, always there for each other. I thought that she was someone who I could turn to, someone who really cared for me... I smiled at the memory of our old, innocent selves. But then I realized that this girl was the girl who just took my to-be husband away from me the day before our wedding. I threw the picture onto the ground hard and the glass of the frame shattered into pieces as it hit the tiles.   
  
I gently picked it up and stared at it for a while. I picked the glass off of the picture and sat down on the bed looking at the picture. I held it close to my heart, trying to remember how to forgive....  
  
'He is everything to me   
And you know we're meant to be   
He's my baby   
Don't mess with my love   
Take everything I own   
Ooh just leave that boy alone   
He's my baby   
Don't mess with my   
Mess with my love   
Don't mess with my love'   
  
Sora, why did you have to take Matt? Why couldn't you have taken my house or my money instead. I guess my luck ends here. I know that once my luck ends, my whole life will be miserable. So I guess I may as well leave happily. I put the glassless picture frame back on the counter and picked up another one. It was one with me, Matt, Tai, and Sora. My two best friends, Tai and Sora, in each other's arms. My loved one, Matt holding me close to him. All of us smiling our brightest. The way things should be.....  
  
I took a piece of the glass on the floor and stared at it for a while. I looked around my room one more time. Then slowly, I slit my wrist with the glass. Pain striked through my body and I knew that my life was draining. I looked at the picture in my hand and smiled. I lied down and held the picture in front of me. My best friend, Sora, and my boyfriend, Matt both smiling down on me. Then I slowly closed my eyes. I closed one eye first and the last thing I saw was Matt smiling at me like he always did and I tried my best to smile back. Then as I closed my other eye and rested in peace. The last thing I saw was an angel with blonde hair and blue eyes guiding me towards the heavenly gate......  
  



End file.
